Rutianas Middle History
Military Coup Rutianas has had a violent history which began when the military took control in 1034. The minority political party, the Prolin, were slaughtered as a demonstrative act by the military, who were against the party's beliefs. The Dävin were placed in charge as a puppet party. The Dävin began passing legislation that gave the military almost complete control over day to day lives of Rutian citizens. The people began to speak out against the military and disappeared the next. A pure police-state was formed. Rise of the Darsons In 1289, the Darsons, an influential military family, rose to power and claimed hold over Rutianas. The eldest, Aleric Darson, proclaimed himself as the first Emperor. The military did not question his claim, nor did they attempt to stop him. The people of Rutianas began to understand that the Darson family was the lesser of two evils. However, the Darsons did not lessen the military control over the people, but strengthened it. Aleric began to pass legislation that gave the Rutian military the right to make choices about whether infants lived or died. The elderly and disabled were executed as they could not serve the state effectively. The First Rebellion In 1401, Empress Cristina Darson, proclaimed that there would be a rise in taxes to fund the harvest celebration. The tax rise was welcomed in order to have a successful celebration but after the festivities, the people expected the taxes to drop. Instead, they were raised again. The people began to take offense to the tax increases and demanded a return to the taxes they were used to. Cristina Darson answered by raising taxes once more and increasing military activity around the palace. When the people realised that the Empress had no intention of returning to the old ways, the people rebelled openly. The military were trained for open warfare, but the villagers used guerrilla tactics. The army was overcome and Cristina Darson was assassinated. Her son, Kendrick Darson, ascended to the throne. After the change in leadership, a peace offer was made in the form of lowered taxes and a festival consisting of breads, cakes, wine, and beer. The villagers were not willing to accept at first, making demands that incorporated an adviser to the throne to make certain the people's voices would be heard. Kendrick Darson agreed and Jelain Miller was appointed to the position of the advisor. The Second Rebellion In 1668, the people once again rose up against an oppressive government that had become little more than a dictatorship. Emperor Liander Darson had done away with the people's advisor and began to raise taxes again to pay for a new palace to be built. The people took offense with this and began to fight once again. The military had been trained for guerrilla tactics this time and easily put down the villagers. The inhabitants who did not fight were left alone by Liander Darson, however, those that did were put in shackles and chains and forced to work on the palace. When the palace was built, they were not released. Instead, they were branded like cattle and put to work in the fields. Emancipation The year 1901 saw the freedom of many Rutians who had toiled under slavery. The remnants of the second rebellion were finally shattered when the girl Empress Kissa Darson took the throne. She took pity on those who had been born into servitude and freed them. It wasn't a simple process, but one which took several years. Kissa Darson had taken the throne in 1897 and she began to work immediately toward the freedom of the slaves. Unfortunately, it would be her last act as she would fall to the fever that was raging through Rutianas at the time. The result of Kissa's legislation stated that no Rutian may be taken as a slave. Had she had the ability of foresight, she may have stated that no sentient being could be taken as a slave. Expansion Between 1948 and 2153, the Rutian Empire began to expand outward, conquering eight different systems that were close by. The majority of the systems fought against the Empire, but couldn't hold their own due to the difference of technology. Many races were wiped out in the process as the Empire had no concept of taking prisoners. This time also saw a heightened increase in cross-breeding between races due to both unethical soldiers and slavery of these lesser races. Genocide occurred on a massive scale with the native races of many planets. Only two would survive due to their fierce fighting back. They gained respect and eventually citizenship for the Comiderans and Danites. As time passed, the genetics of the now extinct races began to surface in the Rutians. In 2153, the expansionist move stopped suddenly and Rutianas became isolationist. Emperor Alekzander Darson was responsible for the move, passing a law that stopped Rutianas from attacking anyone without provocation. Because of this law, there was no way the military could keep taking over planetary systems. The military argued the point, but eventually accepted it and chose to allow the Imperial House of Darson to stay in power. Fear-Control Emperor Stefan Darson II was responsible for the death of almost twenty million Comideran and Danite citizens of the Empire. He was well known as a racist and a purist. His method of attempting to turn the Rutians against the other two races was through terrorist attacks. Many structures were firebombed by a small group of the military directly under Stefan's control. When it was discovered what Stefan had done, his only child, Kettan Darson, poisoned his own father in order to stop him. When it was discovered what Kettan had done, the people demanded that he not be punished for his crime, but instead given a medal for service to the Empire. Arianasol In 2319, The People's Republic of Arianasol sent out a general distress call when they escaped slavery at the hands of The Holy Shining Empire of Elianam. The Imperial Republic answered the call by recognising the new nation and by providing humanitarian aid. The threat against Elianam was made and the Holy Shining Empire backed down from the fight. Arianasol was under the protection of the Imperial Republic. Recently, the Imperial Republic has shoved Arianasol out and allowed it to make its own decisions even though the nation remains loyal to the Imperial Republic.